tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror in Petropolis Ch.2
“Dash, are you done in there?” Crazy asked as she knocked on the door. “Almost…just give me a minute!” “Hurry up, we’re going to miss out!” his brothers yelled back. “Don’t worry; we’re not going to miss out.” “I hope not,” said Stripes. “Thanks for taking the boys out tonight,” said Ms. Tigerson. “No problem, it’s not like I had anything else to do.” The door quickly opened and Dash ran out of the room with his pirate costume on. “Finally, now we can go!” “Don’t cause too much trouble now,” Ms. Tigerson said. “We won’t mother!” the boys yelled as they ran outside. Crazy sighed and followed behind them. Back at T.U.F.F., Kat was still mad at Ralph for leaving him alone to pass out the candy. “Trick or Treat!” Kids shouted smiling as they lifted their bags to Kat. Kat scolded at the kids and just threw the candy into their bags. “Um…thanks.” “Whatever, just go.” The kids walked away looking confused. “Hi Kat.” “…Oh, hi Crazy. Why are you here?” “That’s not a cat Crazy, that’s a chicken,” Stripes laughed. “No…his name is Kat.” “A chicken named Cat? Weird…..anyway; Trick or Treat!” “Who are these guys?” “These are the kids I have to babysit from time to time. This is Stripes, Dash and Ben.” “Give us candy!” shouted Ben. “Watching these guys must be fun…” “Sort of; they can get on my nerves sometimes. I thought Ralph was going to help you with this.” “He was, until he decided to go to the movies without me!” “I would help you, but I got to watch these guys tonight.” “I hope he car breaks down!” Kat gives the triplets their candy and starts pouting. “I wanted to go watch that movie too.” “You’ll see it some other time Kat, well got to go. Say good-bye guys.” “Bye chicken named Cat,” the boys said as they waved good-bye. Hours passed and Kat finally finished handing out the candy. “That’s it, now I can go home.” As Kat started to clean up, Keswick was running down the hall with a bowl of brownies in his hand. “Kat, I-I hope I’m not too late.” “What’s with the extra brownies, Keswick?” “Extra brownies? This is the only batch I’ve made for y-you.” “That can’t be true….I just got threw handing out brownies.” Keswick stared and dropped the bowl onto the floor. “Oh no! Don’t tell me you handed out….!” “What’s wrong?” Kat asked confused. “I thought I t-t-threw those things away! Kat…..did you pass out every last brownie?” Keswick asked pulling onto Kat’s costume. “Yes, I did finish pretty early though. What’s wrong with the brownies from earlier? They weren’t sweet or something?” “No, it’s not that! Let’s go watch t-the news.” Keswick and Kat went into the conference room and switched the TV to KPET News. “Hello, this is Wolf Spitzer with breaking news. Monsters are running rampant all over Petropolis. It seems that kids who eat these Halloween brownies turn into a random monster. Everyone, remain in your homes...and try not to panic!” Keswick turns the TV off and looks over at Kat. “T-that’s what’s wrong with the brownies.” “Well…it only affects the people who ate them. So, only two hundred monsters are out there.” “That’s still bad Kat!” “Monsters, outside?!” Maria shouted. “I thought you were o-o-out?” Keswick asked. “No, I was looking for you,” she said as she hugged Keswick tightly. “Maria…don’t go outside.” “I won’t go out there anyway; unless you go out there,” she smiled. Keswick groaned and slowly escaped Maria’s grasp. “Who’s still here?” “You, me, Maria, R, Matt, Skip, Dudley and Kitty,” answered Kat. “Alright…..I better start making an antidote. Can you call Crazy and whoever else is out? I want to m-make sure they’re here if something goes wrong.” “I will….not sure if Ralph would answer though…” Category:Fan fiction